My brown eyed beauty
by Writing.Passionate
Summary: Edward loves Bella, but Bella loves Emmett, what happen's when a fun trip to California causes jelousy and rivalry between the three?Bad summary good story!


**Hi, i'm currently new to this and I really hope you enjoy this and my future story's! I like constructive critisism, and I don't care about review's just that people are enjoying my story's.I love to write and I love to meet new people.I just love the story!**

Chapter one.

My brown-eyed beauty

The coffee machine began grinding the bean's as they came out in their original brown liquid. Impatient, toe-tapping people, checked their watches, screamed at Rudley and the workers and most of all paid us good money. I smiled at the Barbie doll ordering a chocolate latte; I nodded simply and added the cream to another cup before starting on her order.

Everything seemed to be quite calm today, that was until a brown eyed beauty caught my eye. My heart pounded and my ear's rang with joy. Suddenly everything was blurry and my hands began to shake, my body was taking over. She walked to the kitchen to find her green apron and green matching hat that had white letter's spelling "Buddy's coffee shop". The talking customer's chattered on about their lives as I paid attention to Bella Swan. My brown eyed beauty.

She grabbed her hair and pulled it to her right side where it fell neatly on her shoulder, placing the green cap over her head, and the green apron over her clothed body, she smiled at me with white shiny teeth.

"Bella," I sighed as she waved gleefully.

The glee that showed on her face was pulled quickly into a frown as she saw me ignoring the customer.

"Do you really expect to be promoted by ignoring our daily customer Sally?" the blond growled at Bella.

"Rosalie." Bella shrugged her shoulders and gave the Barbie-doll another half-hearted smile.

"Same thing sweetheart, just take your coffee and go," Bella rolled her eyes and turned back to me.

Noting down everything the chubby man ordered in front of her.

"Listen Edward," she began her lecturing on how her dad always checked in on their employees and how I was the first one to go if I did anything wrong. Sure of course I needed the job, but right at this moment, I just wanted Bella Swan.

"Thanks' again for coming to Buddy's coffee shop in Seattle, hope to see you soon Eric," I lifted an eyebrow as she said the customer's name.

"How did you know his name?" I asked.

Was he her boyfriend; was he her friend, best friend? Or perhaps her brother?

She giggled a bit before she answered my question, "no, he's an old friend from high school," she sighed as she said high school and continued taking in twelve order's per minute.

She always wanted to be something big, and she wasn't sure how, but for now she was stuck here as a twenty-four year old still earning money for her college tuition. I sighed I was to.

"Hey Bella," A friendly voice greeted, Emmett.

He was my best friend and he was (for now) assistant manager, he was Bella's father ideal boyfriend for his daughter. Of course it was Emmett, he had popularity, he had the good-look's, dammit he even had stolen Bella's (my Bella's) heart. But nevertheless we've been best friends since the diaper days.

"Lookin' sullen Cullen," then his eye's drifted toward Bella, she was literally flying as he winked and skipped into his hidden office in the back.

"I can't believe it! Edward you're his best friend, does he like me?" she whispered eager to hear a sudden yes.

I pondered if I should go with a lie or tell her the truth, of course the truth would make her happy, yet a lie would make her sad. I kept pondering until she got impatient.

"Cullen don't annoy me, does he like me or not?" She urged on and on and all I did was think. "Yes, but no, but yes?" It sounded like a question as it came out.

"Oh my gosh I love you!" She hugged me tightly, and I was suddenly in heaven. It all ended when she mumbled something about date's and movie's.

"Yah wish you really meant it," I mumbled as she hummed a song by Katy Perry while pouring some black coffee into a white foam cup.

"Closing time," Emmett chirped hours later as he came from the back, he took big and loud steps toward the glass door. Emmett was muscular and very childish.

"Cullen, the counter's clean," he nagged the rag away and threw it into the nearby recycling bin.

"Oh sorry," I muttered under my breath shaking of the apron and tossing the hat onto the hook. I searched deep into my back jean pockets and snatched my car-key from deep inside.

The car ringed as I snapped the silver Volvo's door shut and watched Emmett and Bella chat inside. Bella smiled from ear-to-ear and Emmett just winked.

Of course they were totally in love with each other, or at least Bella was. Emmett was just another player who was bound to eye a couple of blonde's on their date.

I growled and cussed at myself all the way home, where I slumped on my bed and fell asleep crying.

The next morning was the same 'Shizz' except that I looked different. In a way that was unhealthy, and depressing. My tousled bronze hair was actually the only somewhat normal thing about my head today; it was sticking in all directions, as the blackened points were sticky from the gel I used yesterday to impress Bella. It was my face, it had dark black bag's under my eye's, my lip's turned into a permanent frown and my nose was stuffed. My eye's were red and puffed up from all the crying I did last night.

Bella didn't deserve Emmett, best friend or not she deserved me. That's the way it would've been if he'd never existed, ever!

I got to work early to find Bella sitting down on a chair at the corner as Emmett leaned over flirting with her, or bragging about how 'awesome' their date had been yesterday.

"And it was all like woosh, wham, bow, man Bells you missed the best fucking part!" he roared and began to laugh in a booming voice.

"Language please," she smiled warmly and I damn knew she didn't deserve Emmett McCarty!

"Get to work, we got a busy day today," he quickly replied, and added a smooth "Babe" at the end.

I shifted behind the counter and tugged on the cap and apron, grinding up some coffee beans and humming a sad country song I heard on the radio, a song I never knew the word's to. Not even the name.

"Cullen, 'chillax' 'dude,' you're always so, so you," Emmett boomed and punched my shoulder.

I'm no Emmett; I'm me, a worthless loser. "Yeah I'm terrible "he laughed at this before he raced to his office, to "work."

Bella's eye's gleamed as she flipped her hair and tossed on her work cap, I smiled at her as she grabbed the pile of cups and began to mumble a song I never knew. "How was the date?" I muttered under my breath hoping she wouldn't here, but of course she did. She stopped doing everything she was doing and turned to me, smiling with her gleaming white teeth.

"How did you know, you, you mind reader" she laughed and I simply shrugged my shoulder's before responding to her question. "I don't know I guess your an open book that anyone can flip the pages to," she blushed a bit, and looked down.

"Am I that readable?" She asked before turning back to work.

"Yes, it's like you have it written across your forehead," I chuckled as Emmett burst through the door.

"Finally, you decide to open up the shop," Bella glowed with happiness as she said this and turned back to pour some coffee into cup's for our usual customer's.

"Rose!" Bella cheered as the blond Barbie sauntered over to the work counter, she popped the pink bubble gum she had in her mouth, her hand was stretched out and curved, her finger's looked like they were to snap at any moment. And she indeed snapped her fingers twice. *Snap, Snap*

"Vanilla late with chocolate syrup and a bagel, puh-leez," She rolled her eyes and looked at the doorframe that led out back. Her eyebrow's popped up and she winked at nothing in particular. I turned my torso as Bella worked on her order. Emmett stood there on his cell-phone admiring Blondie here. Emmett was a cheater, but he wouldn't cheat so soon in a relationship. I shrugged my shoulders and ignored the two making a list of different coffee's to recommend to the daily customer's.

Blondie left in a rush, her high-heel's clicked and her coffee almost spilled over as she opened the glass door with the green doorknob.

"She's so fucking annoying how can you deal with her?" I asked as she held back a giggle and shrugged her shoulders. "Some people have patience," she turned to look at me.

"Well I don't think patience is required," Bella turned back to work as I said this.

"You do have patience, you have the patience to not cuss her out," Her brown eye's shifted toward everything on the counter, before she turned to stare at my green eye's. "You do to!" I complained but all she did was greet customer after customer.

And old white haired woman with a small cat in her bag sauntered in, over-doing the make up and the curl's atop her head. She spoke with her voice cracking here and there as she ordered her coffee.

"With a hint of lemon on the pie please, deary," she wrinkles folded neatly atop each other making it looked like he wanted them that way.

Bella pretended to listen to her customer's life story. "Oh, darling you see my wedding was fantabulous" the old cat-lady from town gushed about her 1900's old-fashioned wedding, I heard a fake gasp and the nagging old woman kept on telling about her stupid wedding. "Wedding, shcmedding," I mumbled and tossed my head right to left, Bella laughed at that and the lady questioned the funniness of the I do's.

Bella shook her head and then the lady left, unsatisfied.

"Very nice, babe" Emmett winked and his sudden inner-child-ness exploded with much enthusiasm.

"Okay so Edward, I'm giving you a break I know, I know, how nice am I?" he shrugged his shoulders and sauntered to Bella who sat on the green marble counter. He wrapped his arms around her as I left.

The last thing I saw was the two passionately kissing. My phone rang impatiently as I saw Emmett signal to pick it up. He was calling me? I answered the phone and sighed a "What?" into it.

"Thirty-minutes!" he practically yelled as I sped out towards the city.

Seattle wasn't that big I guess, it was pretty small if you lived here for a while. I drove in and out of streets, walked in and out of shops. Before I found Rosie's sub-shop. I walked in and ordered a foot-long sandwich, making my way towards one of they're glass table's. I unraveled the silver paper and took a munch out of this deliciousness.

The first bite soon turned into the last and I began driving back to work. I still had five minute's, but what's the difference?

I entered the shop and looked at Bella, she was fiddling with the list that I prepared for the daily customer's.

"This is smart of you, why didn't you offer the cappuccino to Blondie there, I'm sure she would have loved it," I found her looking up at me, smiling.

"Well, then I will next-time," I nodded.

Just then a small pixie-like girl burst in through the glass door, she sauntered to the counter and spoke quickly.

"I want a mocha cappuccino, oh hey what's this?" she read the list of coffees and ordered two of each.

"So you want a mocha cappuccino along with two cappuccino's, vanilla latte's and a large chocolate chip cookie?" I reread her order and the hyper pixie nodded.

"Alright that's 50.60," Bella summed up the money and turned back to the girl with the money.

"I'm Alice by the way," she said looking at me with puppy dog eye's that were a clear crystal blue.

"Edward. Anything else?" She shook her head no and walked with her five coffees to a convertible with the Blondie.

"Whoa, Blondie knows shorty?" I asked Bella.

"You nickname everyone don't you? And I guess so, but most importantly what's my nickname?" Bella asked curiously.

"Your Bella, just Bella," I smiled at her and her brown eye's as she frowned, impatient.

"Meanie?" She folded her arms around her chest and a question popped out of my mouth.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked.

"He left for the day, thought he did say we should close at around nine," she began, and added a quick "He won't come and check, he promised!" she smiled, as she caught onto my thought's.

"Ditch this joint and go fool around in the city?" she asked. I nodded and we both leaped over the counter leaving everything behind, Including our innocence.

We hopped into my car and we sped out toward Port Angeles. "We don't want to get caught by Emmett now do we?" I asked as we sped away at 160 mile's per hour.

"Whoa slow down Edward, I don't want to die, not now and not today!" Bella screeched as I lowered the speed gradually up to 100. "Fine, be mean to me" she pouted and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Bella I sighed slowing down to 80, the actual speed limit. I grabbed her folded arms, and held her hand. "Remember the old day's Bella?" I asked. We met at sixteen at a restaurant our parent's took us to. We were just sneaking out and we saw each other.

"Yeah, I remember we used to go to the beach, and play the guitar, we used to make fool's of our self's, and promise each other impossible thing's," she sighed closing her eyes.

"Bella, remember when we used to steal our parent's whiskey and climb to the roof, talk about our future, like we had a clue?" she giggled.

"Katy Perry is spying on us," she exclaimed and her eye's shot open. "I remember when you introduced me to Emmett that night on the beach, we all had an all-nighter and Emmett got attacked by a giant slug."

"He was high Bella," I remembered.

She giggled at this. "I remember when we used to go to karaoke beach, and we used to sing and dance, and have fun!" she sighed again.

"Bella, we can still do those things," I turned to look at her, wide eyes, eye's staring intently at my green eye's. "It won't be as fun since we're not sneaking away to California in plain summer and coming back home with a major spanking on the bottom and being grounded for a month, EDWARD WE'RE NOT SEVENTEEN ANYMORE!"

"I know," I parked in front of a bar, and let go of Bella's hand. "Hey that Alice chick was into you," she winked.

"She's my friend, I know her." She grabbed my hand again, "Are we here to plan L.A?" she asked. I simply nodded and grabbed the notebook and pen, or pencil I stash under the driver's seat.

"Blondie, since Alice will want to bring her, and uhm the three of us," Bella began on the list. "Maybe Eric, no Jacob for Blondie there," Jacob was our coffee delivery guy who had the eye's on the prize, which in everyone's case was Bella.

"But we'll have to leave them behind and go to the beach just us to right?" I asked clearly worried.

"Yes we will have to do that!" She giggled.

The rest of the day we talked and drank beers at we headed out we were barely tipsy. "Bye, I'll take the bus home," she said.

I nodded, before kissing her cheek. "Thanks' for the fun night Bella I appreciate it," I smiled as she walked away, hand on cheek.

I called Emmett earlier, telling him of our plans. All he did was yell like a girl about how he's planning on asking Bella out the day we get there.

"So much for my plan's," I mumbled and hung-up on the screaming Emmett.

Week's passed before summer began we checked California weather. It was in the 100's. Good. On June 11th we all headed out for the beach, the sun and the surf. We all left Seattle at five am. The ten-hour drive was going to be terrible, I can feel it. By the time we got there, Alice sat in the front with me, Bella on Emmett's lap and Blondie and Jacob gushing about tanning. Yet Jacob was already tan, so he switched the conversation to muscles and girls.

It was around 10:30 when Alice began to talk. "Edward can you hold my hand?"

The whole car ooh'd and awe'd before I responded no. They all awe'd and boo'd. I didn't mind, because I wasn't that type of person who cared what other's thought about me. But I didn't like to make people sad, and upset. So I grabbed her small hand and squeezed it tight before whispering in her ear. "You'll pay for this you twit," She stifled a giggle before our audience in the back was enthralled with out mini-discussion.

We finally got there at around five, the sun was still in high and so were the waves, all of us already in our swim-trunks. This wasn't L.A but that was another ten-hour drive! So we left it be and began tanning. Alice was still holding my hand.

"Remember when I said you'll pay for it?" I asked and all she did was nod. "Wait here," I heard from Bella that the Pixie hated water, maybe she should've thought before publically embarrassed me. I swept her off her feet and headed toward the water. The girl was pretty damn smart she kicked and screamed. But the trouble began when I through her in the deep-end. The girl couldn't swim.


End file.
